Hospital Visit
by nashi-hime
Summary: Kira visits Hisagi in the hospital, only he doesn't get what he expects... Shonen-Ai.


Fanfiction of July number nine, and again, I strayed away from my original list. Hopefully, this one is better than last night's. Hope you enjoy!

……….

"Mr. Shuuhei? You have a visitor today," the nurse said, opening the door without knocking. That was just one of the things Hisagi didn't like about hospitals; the fact the nurses chose to enter without regard to their patients' decency. Heck, he didn't even know why he was in the hospital; the head nurse at the hospital had given him the thumbs up when it came to his eye, after all he was all stitched up and infection free. Secretly thought, he thought that he was just being kept around because the nurses wanted (and needed) a little eye candy. Not that he was interested though; the last thing he wanted was a woman clinging to his side.

In walked the nurse with Izuru Kira, one of the rookies who had helped him defeat the Huge Hollows only a few weeks ago. Immediately, Hisagi noticed something different about him. He looked a little more confident, held himself higher, not to mention his hair had gotten a little longer. Hisagi could have sworn that his blood pressure rose a few points.

"I'll give you two some privacy…" said the nurse, walking off. Izuru smiled and walked towards Hisagi, hands folded behind his back. "I thought you might be lonely here, and so I came to visit. I hope you weren't in the middle of anything…"

"Nope, nothing at all. It gets pretty boring here, with nobody but nurses to talk to…" Hisagi said, looking down at his sheets. But not for long, he looked back up and Izuru, who just stood there, smiling. Hisagi almost couldn't contain himself; something about that blonde kid just _standing there_, well…turned him on. "Um, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Izuru started, just as he noticed Hisagi getting up. "Oh, Hisagi-san, m-maybe you should stay in bed, so you can get bet-" He was stopped by Hisagi's finger on his lips. "Don't make that pouty face, or I might just have to steal you away…" Hisagi warned. Izuru's eyes grew wide as Hisagi removed his finger, in which quickly replaced it with his lips. Izuru stood shocked for a moment, but then decided to kiss Hisagi back. After all, why waste your first kiss? His legs melted underneath his body, and he held onto Hisagi's thick arms for dear life. Slowly, he felt Hisagi's grip tighten around his waist, trying to support him. Just for a second, Izuru gripped his eyes shut, to try and enjoy the last of the moment, only to be scooped up by Hisagi. Izuru's eyes shot open as he yelled at his captor. "H-Hisagi-san! Put me down! No fair, I'm at a disadvantage here!" he whined as he was slung over Hisagi's shoulder.

"Shut up, we're going to get food. Now. I'm buying, and no, you don't get a say in it," Hisagi demanded, slinging Izuru over his shoulder.

The walk to the hospital cafeteria was certainly an interesting one. Nurses, doctors, and patients alike all stared in awe as the muscular, eye-patched man with the blonde slung over his shoulder walked confidently towards the cafeteria. Once there, Hisagi plopped Izuru down into a seat as he went up to the counter to get food. After piling it high with random foods, much more than two people could eat; he paid for it and headed it back to the table. Izuru was nervously looking around; as if he was afraid someone would find him there. "I'm not keeping you from any classes, are I?" Hisagi asked, taking a bite out of an onigiri. Working his face too much caused his wounds to hurt; to he tried to pick out the softer foods from the pile. "N-no. I have a study hall now, but got permission from my teacher to come here. We haven't had lunch yet, either…"

"Well, eat as much as you can, I bought this food with intention to share. And besides, I thought I'd make it up to you for taking advantage of you like that…"

"Oh," Izuru thought. "It…it was actually kind of nice. It was my first kiss too, and I didn't exactly picture it like that. I mean, I didn't wake up this morning and expect to get kissed during my hospital trip…"

"It was your first kiss? Really? Oh shoot, I didn't mean to take that opportunity away from you. Sorry."

"L-like I said," said Izuru, taking a sushi roll from the pile. "I thought it was kind of nice. Sorry I almost fainted, though."

"So long as I didn't let you drop, it didn't bother me. You actually kiss well for your first time. I've kissed a few that were pretty nasty, even after they've had dozens of attempts to get it right with other people, so consider yourself lucky," Hisagi said, smiling with rice in his teeth. Izuru giggled. "It's getting late; I should probably head back before the period ends. You don't mind if I go, right?"

"No, but feel free to take some food for you and your friends, I'm supposed to be on a strict diet of whatever slop the nurses decide to give me, so I can't let them find me with this," Hisagi said, pushing the tray towards Izuru. After Izuru filled his arms with food, Hisagi took what he wanted and dumped the rest. As the two were heading towards Hisagi's hospital room, Hisagi couldn't help but ask, " Are you, by any chance, coming back tomorrow?"

"After classes I can. I don't have a study hall tomorrow,"

"Oh, okay. Spread the word that I'll live, okay?"

"Sure, and Hisagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider today, you know, a date?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends if you enjoyed yourself or not."

"Well, I did. And if this was a date, then I'd like to have another one soon," said Izuru, blushing as he looked away from Hisagi.

"My room, tomorrow afternoon? I'm pretty limited here, but I'm, sure the nurses will let me around the grounds alone if I have you as company. You're a pretty good guy,"

"Sounds like fun!" said Izuru, smiling as he left Hisagi at his room. Hisagi smiled and waved as he left. "Cute kid. Nice butt too…"

……….

I like how this one turned out, more heartfelt than the other ones have been recently. This was a spur of the moment pairing, but it's still cute! If you can't tell already, this is from their academy days, after Hisagi was attacked. Also, can you believe this kissing scene is about as intimate as I've even gotten in a fanfiction? Very sad, I know, but that's why my friend calls me a prude…


End file.
